Kiss in the Dark
by ilovemori9
Summary: When the Host Club goes on an outing, what happens when Hikaru and Haruhi find themselves alone in the dark? Will Hikaru make the first move and show her how he feels? (One shot)


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Ouran High School Host Club, but I don** **'** **t. That honor belongs to the great Bisco Hatori.**

A/N: Hello, due to some upsetting personal reasons I am having a hard time tapping into the creative part of my brain. I have never written a one shot before, as I like to plot and plan and get really in-depth with the characters and the story line. I was hoping that some quick, fun ideas will help me get the juices flowing and help me finish my current story the way I want to. I would appreciate any feed back as I'm not sure I handle a short story very well. Thank you for your time. Enjoy!

"Why am I here again?" Haruhi asked, standing just inside the amusement park gates.

"Because this was Tamaki's idea for the latest host club outing,"Kyoya said as he stood beside her adjusting his glasses.

"I'm surprised you agreed," she said knowing Kyoya wouldn't want to spend the day here anymore than she would.

"I got tired of getting phone calls at six o'clock in the morning over this," he said.

"But why do _I_ have to be here? It's my day off, and unlike you rich bastards I actually have to get things done myself for the upcoming week," she said glaring at him.

"You are here for two reasons, Haruhi. One, you are a host, and two, if you leave me to suffer this indignity alone I will double your debt."

"Hhhhh, fine," she sighed.

"I'm glad you see it my way."

She looked at him sharply.

"It's not like I had a choice," she mumbled.

"Don't be ridiculous, Haruhi. I am not a dictator. I always give people choices, yourself included. For example, you are free to leave right now if you wish. I am not using force to make you stay here," he said.

"Yeah, but if I leave, you are going to increase my debt," she said.

"True, but that is your choice."

"Riiiight," she said with annoyance.

She sighed once more taking in the scene before her. Tamaki was looking every which way, his arms flailing about ending in jazz hands. The twins were doing commentary on peoples clothing, even being rude enough to stop people to tell them why they didn't match, or giving them advice on what she be burned and never worn again. And then there was Hunny, bouncing on Mori's shoulders rattling off every sweets vendor he could find within his eye sight.

They were being obnoxious and ridiculous and they had just walked through the gates.

"Let's get this over with," she said as she headed for the group.

"Indeed," Kyoya said as he followed her.

They walked around the amusement park arguing over what to do first when she suddenly walked into Tamaki who had stopped abruptly.

"Owww," Haruhi said, rubbing her nose. "Senpai, give me a warning next time."

Tamaki ignored her as he stared at a sign hanging on the front of a stand.

"Are you alright, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, are you? We could always kiss it and make it all better," Hikaru said wrapping his arms around her shoulders from the other side.

They each glanced at Tamaki, smirks in place, waiting for him to explode.

But nothing happened. They frowned.

"Hey, what are you looking at, Tono?" Kaoru asked as he loosened his hold on Haruhi.

"This sign is talking about that up and coming j-pop group. Apparently they are playing here this evening. I didn't know that musical groups played at amusement parks. Haruhi, how often does something like this occur?" Tamaki asked.

"How should I know?" she said, sounding annoyed. "I never come to the amusement park and I have no idea who that group is. If you want to know so badly, senpai, go to the information booth."

"Isn't that the group Renge-chan has been talking about non-stop?" Hunny asked as he stared at the poster.

"Hn," Mori said in agreement.

"You're right, Hunny-senpai, Renge has…"

Tamaki's words were cut off by a crackling sound of electricity, a grinding noise, followed by a slight shaking beneath their feet as a motorized platform rose from the ground in front of them sending park goers running for cover.

"How the hell does she do that?" Haruhi whispered.

"Never underestimate the power of money, Haruhi," Kyoya said from behind her.

The platform spun as it rose with Renge twirling in the middle of it, dressed in a duplicate outfit of one of the j-pop members on the poster. Her hair was an interesting mix of pink and purple.

"Wo,ho,ho, what is this?" Renge said striking a pose as the platform came to a stop. "My favorite new band is performing here tonight and nobody told me."

The platform dropped, the ground went back into place, and she stepped up to the poster.

She squealed so loud Haruhi thought her ears would bleed. Haruhi made no comment though as she studied the black top at her feet. There was no line, no crack at all to indicate something would rise from the ground. She would never understand rich people.

"How could you not tell me about this?" Renge snapped, looking at Tamaki.

"My deepest apologies, my fair maiden, we, the hosts, endeavor to make all of our princesses happy, so had I known…"

"Save it, you phony prince wanna be. I don't need your false apology and charm."

"Gah! Mommy, she called me phony agaiiiin," Tamaki whined as he hid behind Kyoya.

"Yes, 'daddy' I heard her," Kyoya said trying to stop Tamaki from peeking over his shoulder.

"Well, with this new found information, it looks like I shall be joining you on this outing. We shall pass the time until we can go see this concert," Renge said.

"But, Renge, this is a host club outing and you're not a host," Tamaki said.

"I may not be host, but as your manager I am entitled to certain privileges as if I were a member. I will join this outing and I will see this group," she said poking Tamaki's chest as red lasers seemed to flash in her eyes.

"Mommyyyyy," Tamaki cried.

"Need I remind you 'daddy' that Renge spends a lot of money on our merchandise and encourages many of our other guests to do the same," Kyoya said calmly.

Renge glared at Tamaki once more. He squealed before running to whimper in a corner, hugging his knees. This caused the twins to double over in laughter. Haruhi thought she saw Kaoru take a picture with his phone.

"Now that that's settled, I am thrilled to be joining you on this outing. Haruhi-kun, you'll escort me around, won't you?" the otaku said latching herself onto Haruhi's arm.

"Uh…" Haruhi said.

"What?" Kaoru said.

"NO WAY!" Hikaru complained.

The twins tried to slither up to Haruhi and take their place at her sides, but Renge was not budging.

"You two can hold onto each other. Don't you want to go make out or something?" she snapped, standing her ground next to Haruhi.

Haruhi sighed once more. Renge's presence was going to make a bad situation worse for her. Kyoya must have picked up on her thoughts, for he leaned into her and whispered, "If you put up with her I'll reduce your debt by a sixteenth."

"A quarter," she whispered back.

"One-eighth, that's my final offer," he countered.

"Fine," she said as she let Renge drag her forward.

Hikaru seethed as he followed Haruhi and Renge.

"It's alright, Hikaru, calm down," Kaoru said beside him.

"Stop acting like it's not pissing you off too. I know it is," Hikaru snapped back.

"It is, but we're at an amusement park. There's plenty of crowds, and lines, and rides, to get separated in. We'll get Haruhi back," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Hikaru said, feeling himself relax. As he did he noticed his hands had been curled into fists.

Renge dragged them from one girly ride to the next; the carousel, tea cups, swan rides. She also forced them all to play stand after stand to win stuffed animals and phone straps she liked.

Haruhi wanted to sit down when Renge stopped short.

"Haruhi-kun, let's go on that ride," Renge said, pointing to the Tunnel of Love-Love ride.

"There is no way that I will allow…" Tamaki started, but shut up immediately when he saw Renge's glare.

"That's it," Hikaru said, his hands fisting once more. Kaoru gripped his wrist to stop him.

"Let me go," Hikaru said.

"No, there's no need to cause a scene," Kaoru said calmly.

"Yes, there is. I want to ride that with Haruhi," Hikaru said, his eyes pleading with his brother.

"I know, and I also know how to make it happen," Kaoru said.

"How?" Hikaru said.

"Just trust me," Kaoru said, smirking.

Hikaru smirked back. Kaoru had a plan.

The last thing Kaoru wanted was to sit in a cramped boat with an angry Renge, but Hikaru wanted to spend time with Haruhi. Hikaru's feelings for their friend were rapidly growing. Since Kaoru would do anything to see his brother happy, he decided he'd endure it.

Renge stood on the ride platform waiting for the next boat to appear. Kaoru and Hikaru stood closely behind them. When the boat pulled up, and the ride worker called the next two, Kaoru winked at Hikaru before making his move.

The moment Renge stepped in the boat, Kaoru pitched forward and grabbed onto Haruhi's arm.

"Whoa!" Kaoru cried out, pretending to fall. "Sorry, Haruhi," he said as he pushed her toward his brother and lost his balance. He stumbled into the boat beside a very shocked Renge.

Hikaru's grin grew as he felt Haruhi's hand on his arm trying to steady herself. The last thing he heard was Renge calling his brother an idiot.

"Uh, so, you want to ride it with me?" Hikaru asked, wondering why he felt so nervous.

"Whatever," Haruhi said as she let go of his arm.

They stepped inside the next boat and Hikaru found himself so nervous that he couldn't sit still. The small boat rocked a bit from side to side with his movements.

Hikaru gasped when Haruhi placed her hand on his thigh.

"Hikaru, stop moving or you're going to tip us out," she said gripping his thigh to still him.

His face flamed as he sat perfectly still, savoring her touch. He wondered what it would feel like if she slid her hand up and…

"Hikaru, are you okay?" she asked looking at his face closely.

"Uh, yeah, Haruhi, why do you ask?"

"Well, I know it's kind of dark in here, but your face looks flushed."

She leaned closer. Her hand pressed deeper into his thigh, the other now resting on his forehead. He gulped.

"You do feel warm," she muttered moving her hand to his cheek.

Hikaru snapped out of his daze. What the hell was he doing? He was wasting his time alone with her because of his stupid nerves. Since when did he ever get too shy to drape himself all over her? Never, and he sure wasn't about to start now.

He cleared his throat and wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled his face into the side of her neck.

"I'm fine," he whispered as he ran his nose up and down her soft skin. "Don't worry."

"Uh, Hikaru, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?' he asked. "I'm doing what I always do. I'm cuddling with you , Haruhi."

"Well, could you stop?" she asked.

"No," he said, squeezing her tighter. "Renge has been hogging you all morning."

"Tell me about it," she said sighing. "She is so annoying."

"See, you admit you'd rather have me hanging on you than Renge."

"I never said that," she said.

"But you know it's true," he whispered. His amber eyes glowed in the darkness. "If given a choice you know you would rather have me draped all over you than her."

"I guess," she admitted.

He smirked beside her. He ran his nose the length of her neck once more. He ran it a little higher than usual and found his nose in her hair and his lips by her earlobe.

The smell of her shampoo invaded his senses. He often smelled the cherry blossom scent of her hair, but it was never as overpowering as it was in this moment. It never consumed him.

He tightened his hold on her as he pressed a light kiss to her ear. She gasped and the sound alone made his heart race.

Pushing down his nerves, he pulled away from her neck so he could look at her. He glanced at her lips and felt an overwhelming urge to kiss her. He leaned forward, waiting for her to stop him, but his heart rate only increased as he realized she was leaning in toward him as well.

Their lips were almost touching. He could feel her breath steal across his mouth, smell the mint as she exhaled. Just before his lips touched hers they both squinted from the harsh daylight that assaulted their eyes.

Haruhi jerked away from him as the boat neared the platform. His heart was still racing.

He climbed out of the boat waiting for Haruhi to join him. She remained seated, just staring at him. A mix of shock and confusion was on her face. Now his heart raced for a whole different reason. Was she mad? Would she forgive him for trying to kiss her? Would this make things awkward between them?

Haruhi continued to sit there, her heart pounding in her chest. Her face was on fire. Hikaru's face was also red as he held out his hand to her.

Her hand trembled as she reached for his. The moment they touched a spark seemed to jolt through her hand, up her arm, and race down her body. What the hell? She had never felt anything like that when Hikaru touched her. So, what changed?

True. Hikaru almost kissed her, and true, she inched forward to kiss him back. That's what had changed. And yet, would that near encounter change everything, even how she felt when his hand merely touched hers? Apparently it did, if what she felt from his hand was anything to go by.

Once steady on the platform she yanked her hand out of Hikaru's still confused by her feelings. Hikaru was reaching to grab her hand once more when Renge's voice caused him to pull back.

"Give my Haruhi-kun back, you brother loving twincest boy," Renge yelled as they approached the rest of the group. Renge seemed to notice something had happened because she suddenly squealed as they got closer. "Your faces are both red. Why? Oh my gosh! What happened in there? Is there going to be a new boy-boy love in the host club, or a three way boy love triangle? That would be so moe!"

Renge forgot all her anger as her eyes shined. Hunny and Mori led her away as they tried to keep Tamaki from hearing her words. Luckily, Tamaki was too busy running around getting his picture taken with all of the parks theme characters. He didn't hear what she said.

Kaoru did, as did Kyoya. Kaoru stared at his twin burning with curiosity as to what happened to make them both blush so furiously.

Kyoya pulled out his black note book as he studied the pair. Hikaru looked nervous as he kept glancing at Haruhi and looking away. Haruhi's cheeks were flushed as she stared at the ground avoiding all eye contact. He had never seen Haruhi blush, ever. He quickly wrote a few notes. Interesting.

"Oh, Haruhi-kun, what should we go on next?" Renge asked, obviously coming out of her moe fantasy.

Haruhi looked exasperated as she continued to look down. Hikaru just looked angry at Renge's words. Kyoya was calculating enough to realize there was more profit in keeping two hosts happy than there was in pleasing the self appointed manager, and so he cut them a break.

"Actually, Renge, I was just going to propose we have some lunch," Kyoya said.

"Excellent idea, Kyoya. I would be honored to show you the commoner offerings that are available here today, princess," Tamaki said, producing a single rose out of thin air.

"Get away from me you fake," she snapped. "And keep your hidden roses for your customers."

"F-f-f-f-fake," Tamaki stuttered as he stood frozen to the spot before cracking into pieces.

Mori grabbed a push broom and began sweeping. He pushed the bits of Tamaki along as he followed the others.

"I would be happy to help you find something that might please your tastes," Kyoya said, offering Renge his arm.

"Thank you, Kyoya. Your gentlemanly aura is much preferred to that fake king. I still don't know why…"

Her voice trailed off as she walked ahead with Kyoya. Mori and Hunny went next still sweeping a shattered Tamaki. The twins brought up the rear with Haruhi. Kaoru tried to make eye contact with his twin so he could get a grasp on what happened, but Hikaru was too busy looking at Haruhi.

The moment they all got in different lines for the food they wanted, Kaoru leaned toward Hikaru.

"What happened?"

"I…I…," Hikaru's face flamed once more. "I almost kissed her, Kaoru. I almost kissed her and she was leaning toward me to kiss me back."

"Really?" Kaoru asked happy about this news.

"Really. If that ride had been a few seconds longer I would have kissed Haruhi," Hikaru said wistfully.

Kaoru glanced at Haruhi who was standing in line with Hunny and Mori. From what he knew about Haruhi, if she didn't like Hikaru's advances, she would be pissed. But, she didn't look angry, she looked…shy.

Kaoru's trade mark grin grew as he threw his arm around Hikaru's shoulder.

"I know exactly where we're going after lunch," Kaoru said.

"Huh, where?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't worry, brother, you'll get your chance to kiss her," Kaoru said smiling at him devilishly.

Hikaru's mouth mirrored Kaoru's as he wondered just when his little brother got so mischievous.

Tamaki had finally pulled himself together from the pile Mori had swept into a corner, but not soon enough to earn himself a seat beside Haruhi.

They ate mostly in silence, which was rare, but Tamaki was too busy pouting to be his usual obnoxious self. Hunny commented on all the sweets he was going to try after lunch, but that was about it.

After eating, the host club followed Kaoru who announced that he wanted to choose their next destination.

"Let's go into the haunted house next," Kaoru said, pointing at a large, ominous looking building in front of them.

"I don't know, Kao-chan," Hunny said, looking at the building nervously.

"I agree with Hunny-senpai, there are plenty more rides that we haven't gone on yet," Tamaki said , eyeing the building with fear.

"What's the matter, Tono?" Kaoru asked.

"Are you scared?" Hikaru finished.

"I…I…I…" Tamaki stuttered, trying not to show his fear in front of Haruhi.

"There's nothing to be scared of, Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi said.

"But…but…" Tamaki said.

"It's just a ride in an amusement park. Everything inside of there is fake. Besides, there's no such thing as haunted houses, or any of that stuff," she said firmly.

She went to take a step toward the haunted house when she was stopped by a double set of black doors that popped out of no where and blocked her way.

"You shouldn't say such things, Haruhi-kun," a creepy voice said, as a black cloak filled the door way.

"Nekozawa-senpai?" she questioned in surprise.

"UWAAAAAAH!" Tamaki gasped, making the strangest sound she had ever heard as he hid behind Kyoya.

"Those who don't believe may get cursed or get a supernatural attachment as proof of their disbelief," Nekozawa said.

"Nah, I'm not worried about that," she said, still studying the door before her.

"Very well, you are a strange one, Haruhi-kun. You have been warned. Try to enjoy the rest of your evening." With that Nekozawa disappeared through he double doors and they vanished.

Haruhi dropped to her knees feeling around on the ground for any possible space that door could have come through.

"How did he…? You know what, forget it," she said standing back up. "So, are we going in the haunted house or what?"

"Yes, we are," Kaoru said as he pushed the group toward the entrance.

"Haruhi-kun, please let me hold onto you?" Renge asked as she gripped Haruhi's arm.

Hikaru looked ready to blow up with an objection.

"The four of us will stick together," Kaoru said grabbing Renge's other arm. "Hikaru, grab Haruhi's hand."

"That's not necessary," she said. "I'm not scared."

"We're sticking together. Hikaru?"

"Got it," he said as he grabbed tightly onto Haruhi's hand.

She just rolled her eyes and let them walk her along without any further protest.

Right before they entered she heard the rest of the hosts talking.

"Kyoya, I don't see why we have to go in here," Tamaki said in a high pitched voice.

"Just get inside, Tamaki," Kyoya said as he pushed the frightened blonde through the doorway.

"Takashi, I'm scared," Hunny said.

"I'm here, Mitsukuni," Mori said.

"'Kay, don't leave me, Takashi."

"Hn."

After a few moments Haruhi, Renge, and the twins entered the house.

Renge was screaming at every sound, ever flashing light, and everything that brushed against them.

Haruhi shook off Renge's grip so she could wipe away the annoying fake webs on her face and hair.

A door slammed open as the room was plunged into darkness. A terrifying moan filled the empty space.

Renge screamed bloody murder just before yelling, "I've got to get out of here."

"Renge, wait," Kaoru said as their footsteps sounded further and further away.

"Kaoru," Hikaru called out putting his free hand out in front of him. "Kaoru."

His hand tightened on Haruhi's when he got no response from his brother.

"Gah! Kaoru, where's Kaoru?" he asked as he began running.

"Hikaru," Haruhi yelled as she tried to keep up with him.

"Kaoru, Kaoru."

"Hikaru, owww," Haruhi yelled as he ran her into a wall.

"Haruhi," he said, snapping out of his frenzy. "Haruhi, are you okay?"

"I think so, but if you don't calm down one of us is going to get hurt," she said.

"How can you tell me to calm down? Last time I got separated from kaoru we got stuck in a net, or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't forgotten, but we only got stuck in that net because you took off like an idiot and ran us into a trap. Owww," she said, letting go of his hand so she could rub the shoulder that slammed into the wall.

She leaned back against the wall trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry, Haruhi, are you really okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, my shoulder just hurt a little. No big deal."

"Where are you?" he asked, knowing they were close by the sound of her voice.

"I'm right here," she said reaching out to him.

"Where?" he asked.

"Here," she answered grabbing his hand. She tugged on it to bring him closer.

He must have been closer than she thought, for that action pulled his body flush up against hers. A door slammed open to their left, causing a faint light to enter the room they were in.

"Uh…" Haruhi said, ready to ask him to step back.

Before she could say anything, he stared at her lips and dipped his head toward her. He kissed her lightly.

Hikaru pulled away so he could gauge her reaction. She looked as dazed as he felt. She was not pushing him away, so he moved back in.

His lips pressed against hers and she found herself pressing back. That exciting tingle returned, racing through her body. He ran his tongue along the seam of her mouth hoping she would open for him.

When she did his whole body felt on fire as her warm tongue played with his.

"Mmmmm." Haruhi moaned into the kiss.

The sound of that moan, combined with the feel of her lips was everything he hoped it would be and more. Hikaru had to pull away before she could feel the affects that her body was having on his. He pecked her mouth quickly before smiling at her.

"Let's go," he whispered, tightening his hold on her hand.

In truth, he would have loved nothing more than to stay in that kiss forever, but his body had other ideas. It flared up wanting more. He wasn't even sure how she felt. Was it just a spur of the moment thing? Was it done out of curiosity? He didn't know. What he did know was that she hadn't pushed him away, so he didn't want to scare her off.

As soon as they got outside the group surrounded them. Kaoru and Hikaru held onto each other like they hadn't seen each other in ages.

"So?" Kaoru whispered in his ear.

"I got my kiss," Hikaru whispered back.

They pulled away from each other. Hikaru's smile caused a similar one to break out on Kaoru's face.

Kyoya looked from Haruhi to Hikaru hoping Tamaki was still too scared to notice the slight swelling on both their lips. He pulled out his black book to add more notes.

Just when Tamaki seemed to gather himself, Renge let out her signature otaku squeal.

"The concert is going to start in a few minutes. We've got to go."

The group followed reluctantly. Only the threat made by Kyoya about the money they could lose if they lost her as a customer persuaded them to put up with it.

The concert started just as they had found a good place to stand. Hikaru looked down at Haruhi. She looked like she would rather be standing any where else than at this concert. He looked at his brother. After a silent conversation with his eyes, Kaoru winked at him. Hikaru winked back. He grabbed Haruhi's hand and slowly pulled her away from the stage and out of the crowd.

"Hikaru, what's going on?" she asked.

"I don't like that kind of music. I don't want to be there," he said.

"Well, I don't either, but Kyoya-senpai…"

"I want to be with you," he whispered as he pulled her behind a row of stalls.

"Hikaru," she whispered, as he leaned down to kiss her.

Her mouth was addicting. He only pulled away so he could compose himself and catch his breath.

Haruhi just stared at him. His heart was pounding. He bit his lower lip praying for the courage to just tell her how he feels.

"Haruhi, I…I know that I'm immature, short tempered, self centered, and selfish, but I …I," he stopped, seeming lost for words.

"Idiot. All of those things are what makes you different from Kaoru. All of those things make you who you are. They're all a part of you, and I love you just the way you are."

"You…you…" surely he heard her wrong.

"Love you," she whispered.

"Oh, God, Haruhi, I love you too. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Hikaru, I'll be your girlfriend."

He kissed her, as deeply and as passionately as he knew how at only fifteen. His body was reacting again. He would have to be very careful with her until they grew up some more. He pulled away, once again not wanting to frighten her with his intensity.

"Hey, Haruhi, want to get some ice cream?"

"Sure," she said, taking the hand he offered her.

He laced his fingers through hers. He stared at her as they walked. She looked so lost in thought. His heart began to race. Was she thinking about the same things he was? Was she thinking about him? About their kiss? About how they were a couple now? He was dying to know. He had to ask.

"A hundred bucks for your thoughts?" he asked, waiting to hear the wonderful thing she must be thinking about.

"Huh? oh, I was just thinking…"

"Yes," he said, his heart pounding more. "Tell me. Tell me, Haruhi, what are you thinking?"

He has always wanted to know what she thought about him and now he was going to find out.

She looked at him with those large brown eyes that he loved so much. His heart skipped a beat.

"Haruhi," he whispered, dying for her answer.

"I was just thinking, should I get vanilla ice cream or strawberry?"

"Wha? That's what you were thinking so hard about?"

"Well, yeah. It's so hard to decide."

"Pfft." he began to chuckle. "You never change."

"Huh?" she said, tilting her head in confusion.

"You never change," he repeated. "But don't worry, Haruhi, that's something I love about you too."

Haruhi smiled as she tightened her grip on Hikaru's hand. She would never admit it to Kyoya, but this was one forced outing she was grateful for.

A/N: (Again): So, my first attempt at a one shot. It's hard for me to create a whole story in the space of one chapter. I'm curious. What do you think? Too much, not enough? Too flat, just right? Don't quit my day job? I'd appreciate your feedback. Thanks in advance. Arigato!


End file.
